Love me
by rotg5311
Summary: Cutting. Kidnapping. Loki x Clint. Maybe they both just need some love.
1. Chapter 1

No one knew exactly what had happened to Clint while he was under the control of Loki. Sure, Clint had told them some stuff. Just the basics.. As far as he was concerned, no one needed to know what happened. Not even Natasha, and that was saying a lot because she knew everything about him. Well everything but this. Clint just couldn't tell anyone. He didn't want to see pity in everyone's face whenever they looked at him. Actually, he didn't want to see more pity because everyone was already sorry for what happened. If only they knew the whole story.

After the battle, Thor took Loki back to Asgard. Clint thought that would make everything better. But he was wrong. He just felt so empty. When he had been with Loki, he felt complete. The other part of him that was missing was suddenly there. Funny how he hadn't noticed how incomplete he felt until Loki's presence was there, in his mind, poking and prodding at everything he had ever thought, seen, felt, or otherwise.

And that's how it all started. With a curious God of mischief. Loki hadn't thought twice about digging through Clint's memories. On the inside, Clint was fighting tooth and nail to get Loki out of his head. On the outside though, he was standing at attention, like a perfect little soldier. The deeper Loki dug, the dirtier Clint felt. Now Loki knew everything. It was like his thoughts were a filing cabinet, and the worse was when Loki found the little section labeled "Loki".

Pretty soon Loki knew how much Clint wanted to kill him. How he wanted to maim him. Every negative thought he had ever thought of Loki was now out in the open. But that wasn't the bad part. Loki had to have known that enslaving Clint would have negative percussions. The truly awful part for Clint was when Loki saw the positive thoughts. Well, the dirty thoughts. The thoughts of pushing a certain God of mischief into a wall and kissing his brains out. Then slamming him on a bed and fucking him until he begged for more. The thoughts of turning Loki into a whimpering mess beneath him. And when Loki finally withdrew from Clint's mind, he had a smirk on his face.

"Why my Hawk," Loki purred "Had I known where your interests lie, I would have made sure you knew the feelings were…mutual"

Clint swore his heart stopped then and there. And then it jumped from his chest into his throat as Loki grabbed him through his pants. Clint's thoughts went spiraling from hatred, to arousal, to disgust, to anticipation. Good thing he wasn't able to walk away, because he wasn't too sure that he would. Which just made him more confused because Loki was the enemy. But if he was so bad then why was he making Clint feel so good? Loki's hand was rubbing his cock slowly, bringing it to life a lot quicker than Clint would care to admit.

"Agent Barton" Loki whispered in his ear. " What do you want? Answer truthfully."

Clint was still under Loki's power, so he automatically answered "I want to cut your eyeballs out of your head and then bash your skull in." Loki gave him a disapproving look.

"I meant about this" He said as he squeezed his cock, a little too tight for comfort.

"Touch me" Clint moaned.

"Oh but I am, my Dear Hawk" Loki smirked more. "Is there something wrong?"

Clint figured that Loki's command to tell the truth was still in play as he found the words "Not enough. Touch me more. Please." slipping past his lips. Surprisingly, Loki complied. He knelt down in front of Clint, and slowly undid his pants, pulling them right off. Clint eagerly stepped out of them. Part of him was screaming "NO! Stop! This is wrong!" But an even bigger part of him was itching to grab Loki's hair and force his mouth onto his dick. Unfortunately for Clint, he couldn't do either. Loki was still in control.


	2. Chapter 2

As if sensing Clint's thoughts he looked up and said "You are free to do anything of the sexual manner. But do not fight me." And Clint's hands automatically reached out to grab Loki's head, and pushed him onto his hardened length. Clint groaned out a "Yes." There was no way this was Loki's first blowjob. It couldn't be. He was way too skilled. His head was bobbing and his tongue was swirling. He seemed to know just what to do while still keeping Clint on edge. It was pure bliss. Just when Clint was about to explode, Loki pulled off with a pop.

"Is that what you wanted?" Clint nodded. "What more?" He asked with a knowing smile.

Loki said he was free to do as he pleases, so Clint took a chance and practically dove down to Loki, who was still kneeling in front of him. Loki was momentarily surprised as Clint's mouth smashed into his, kissing him with feverish passion. Then strong hands tugged at his vest and Clint quickly stripped off his remaining clothes. He looked at Loki, expectantly. The God of mischief's clothes magically shimmered away, leaving him naked as the day he was born. Clint just stared. In Loki's Asgardian armor, he looked strong, but thin. In his suit he looked slim and fragile. But naked, you could see so much more. It was like Loki was chiseled from marble. He was muscular, nothing like his brother, Thor, whom Clint had briefly seen when he had been on standby waiting to shoot the man down. No, Loki wasn't overly muscular as to the point that Clint found it unattractive. He was lean. And pale. And hairless. And Perfect.

Clint just kept staring like an idiot until Loki started kissing him again. They were both kneeling on the floor on some rug at a cheap hotel in Stuttgart. Really classy, Clint thought briefly to himself. Then he grabbed Loki's arm and stood up, motioning to the bed in the middle of the room. Loki was only too happy to get up and follow. Since Clint was still on free reign to do anything sexual, he took a chance and pushed Loki down on the bed. Before Loki could complain, Clint practically shoved his tongue in Loki's mouth. Then his hand trailed from that chiseled chest, down Loki's stomach, and onto his throbbing cock. Loki thrust up into Clint's hand and moaned.

And just like that, any though of how wrong it was, was shoved out of his mind. Now he just needed to hear more of those beautiful sounds fall from Loki's pretty lips. "I want to be in control." He said as he slowly stroked up and down Loki's length. Loki looked at him and moaned wantonly. Clint felt himself get harder, if that was even possible. "Lube?" He asked, a little ashamed of what he was about to do next. He had never been with a man before.

Loki shook his head and muttered something in what must've been Asgardian and waved his hand. "Magic preparation?" Clint asked a little shocked. "Neat trick."

Loki looked up at him " It's not an overly joyous sensation. But I'm sure you'll fix that. Soon"

Clint didn't waste anymore time. He positioned himself between Loki's legs and Loki just threw them over his shoulders. Fucking stretchy God showing off. Whore. But all those thoughts disappeared as Loki thrust up into Clint. Clint groaned and thrust back into Loki, slowly. He didn't want it to be over with too soon, after all. But loki was just so tight, he was having a hard time holding back his orgasm.

"Faster." Loki pleaded with a lusty voice. "Harder."

Clint leaned in and licked the shell of his ear, then whispered "No. I'm in charge." Loki looked at him furiously as Clint angled his cock, looking for that bundle of nerves. The look on Loki's face changed instantly. His mouth dropped opened, his eyes closed, and his head fell back. The moan that escaped was more of a whimper. So, Clint aimed for that spot and thrust harder, but just as slow as before.

"Please." The word was whispered so quietly that Clint barley heard it.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that, Sir?" Clint asked, rubbing in the fact that while Loki was supposed to be his Master, he wasn't in charge right now. Loki looked into his eyes with such desire that Clint almost came right there.

"I said please." And then Loki smiled before adding "Clint."

With the use of his name, Clint just snapped. Loki wanted more, so god damn it, he'd get more. Hard and fast, isn't that what Loki said earlier? Clint's pelvis slammed into Loki faster now. Loki tensed up, one hand grabbing the bed sheet, the other hand gripping Clint's arm. It wasn't long before he screamed out Clint's name in orgasm. Which caused Clint to spill his seed into Loki.

After a moment Clint pulled out and laid down next to the God of mischief. Both of them covered in sweat, breathing heavy. Loki looked over at him. Just like that, Clint was locked inside his mind again, trying to scream his way out.

"My Hawk," Loki looked almost sorry. That bastard. Should've killed him instead of pounding him into the mattress. "That was most pleasant. But now I'm back in charge." He got up and motioned to the pile of Clint's clothes on the ground. Clint immediately got up and put them on, mentally protesting every step of the way because he couldn't do so physically. "Now, let us go and get that eyeball." Then his suit shimmered back on and he headed out the door. Clint followed.

After that, pretty much everything happened that he told the Avengers. From Stuttgart, to the attack on the Helicarrier, to Natasha knocking him out. So, when the fight came, he fought with all he was worth. Trying to kill all the alien bastards that wanted to invade his planet. When he saw Loki, he shot an arrow at him, hoping it would hit its mark. A little voice in his head also wished it would miss. Wait. Where had that come from? He shoved that thought away just as fast as it appeared. He was going to need some serious therapy.

When the fight was over and they captured Loki, he had almost laughed. The scene was hilarious, with the God of mischief peeling himself out of a hole in the ground. But the anger that suddenly flared out at the sight of the Asgardian Prince pushed the laughter deep down. He notched an arrow, waiting for the command to let it fly into Loki's face. Because, without the command, Clint didn't think he could do it. Despite everything, he was feeling something other than that burning hatred. What that other feeling was, he didn't know. He didn't even want to find out.

So they got Shawarma. Natasha kept looking at Clint the entire time. She knew something was wrong. She just didn't know what. Clint had told her the basics, but he knew her well enough that she didn't believe that was the whole story. Then Loki got taken back to Asgard and everything was supposed to be fine, right? So why did Clint find himself sitting on the bathroom floor with his face in his hands? Why was he crying? Why was there blood dripping from his thighs? Why did he miss Loki?

Clint had always been a strong guy. He knew better that most people that any minute things could make a turn for the worst and leave you with nothing. That's how he felt now. Loki was gone. And he was equally thrilled and depressed about it. He was happy because his "Master" was gone. He was sad for two reasons though. The first one was because he was missing out on his chance to make Loki pay for enslaving him. The second reason was why he was on the bathroom floor, cutting himself. He missed Loki. It was like a part of him was missing. A very important part. And that just confused him. He shouldn't miss a monster like Loki, and yet he did. It just left him feeling disgusted with himself. It made him hate himself more than he hates Loki.

Clint couldn't even talk to anyone. How could he? He couldn't just say, oh hey I miss the man who enslaved me and countless other people, tried to take over the world, and lead an alien army through New York. No one would understand. Hell, he didn't even understand. But, telling anyone would get him locked away in some padded room with a straight jacket. Clint just had to hope these feelings would go away. Then he would be fine. He would stop cutting himself. He would stop getting drunk every day. He would stop being an emotional wreck, and start being Agent Barton again.


	4. Chapter 4

He had been taking a little time off from SHEILD. They weren't too thrilled about that, but they let him take some time out. They figured he could do with a vacation. So he stood up on shaky legs, cleaned out his wounds, bandaged them up, and cleaned up all the evidence of what just happened. Slowly, over the next year, Clint got a little better. He had been going to therapy a lot. Of course, he didn't tell them his Loki secret, though he did mention it feels different with him gone. They just told him it was probably just stockholm syndrome.

Eventually he stopped cutting himself. Not completely, obviously. There were still those times where he saw someone resembling Loki, and felt so disgusted with what he felt, that he just ran home and sliced himself up a little more. But for the most part, he stopped. It wasn't an everyday occurrence anymore. So that was an achievement.

And Natasha was the best friend he could possibly ask for. She was always there for him. He knew she suspected that Loki had raped him. But she never asked, which was for the best. He didn't want to lie and say he did, or that nothing happened. But, he also didn't think that he could tell her the truth either. That he had been willing. That he wanted it. He hadn't said that out loud yet and he hoped he would never have to. It was just better to try and pretend it never happened.

Phil was there for him too. Though they never talked about Loki. It was a sensitive subject for both of them. Loki had technically killed Phil. SHEILD brought him back to life, but Clint knew he would never forgive that. But Phil was still there for him when he needed it. Most of the time they would just drink the pain away together. But sometimes they would just sit there and talk, about everything and nothing at the same time. Sometimes they didn't even talk, just sitting there and enjoying the quiet. But that's why Clint loved Natasha and Phil. They were his two best friends. They were basically his only friends, besides the Avengers. But they didn't count. Sure they were nice, but Clint would go with acquaintances over friends.

Then one day Thor came back. It was the first time since the alien invasion. It was just after the second alien invasion, which was apparently Thor's fault. It was a long story, something about elves. Clint didn't really care. And when the Avengers sat in the room on the Helicarrier listening to Thor's heroic tale, Clint barley listened. The only thing he heard was when Thor said "Now Loki is gone."

He looked up from the table, staring at the big blonde warrior. "What?"

Everyone stopped and stared at him. Tony finally spoke up, "Daydreaming, Legolas? Did he hear a word he said?" Clint looked slightly embarrassed and muttered an apology before staring back at Thor, expecting an answer.

"I said," He immediately looked sad." Loki is dead."

Clint's heart stopped. He didn't know what to feel. He was supposed to be happy, right? So, why did it feel like his heart just shattered into a million pieces? "How?" He heard himself asking before he could stop himself. If he couldn't look happy, then he'd have to look indifferent. At least until he got home.

Thor launched into the tale about Loki's death. Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable. They felt bad. For Loki. They felt bad that they felt bad for Loki. Even Phil, though just barley. It seemed like forever before their little meeting was over. Clint hurried out quickly and quietly before anyone noticed. Once he got home though, Natasha called. He thought about not answering, but then Natasha would come over. He just wanted to be alone right now. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Clint." Natasha said in her serious voice. Uh oh. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Even he knew it sounded like a lie.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No. I'm just going to drink." He paused and then added "A lot."

"Want some company?"

"I'd rather be alone. But thanks Tasha."

"Well, if you change your mind, just call me."

"Okay."

"Don't do anything stupid. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up.

Clint appreciated what Natasha wanted to do, but he just needed to be alone. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked small. Deflated. Worn out. Run down. He opened up the drawer and pulled out the pocket knife he kept there. When you had been through what he had, you took precautions. Like hiding an assortment of weapons in every room. And his car. Then he took off his shirt. Maybe it was a stupid place to put them, but he had enough scars on his thighs. It was time to put more somewhere else that people wouldn't notice.

Then he took off his pants too, so he wouldn't get them covered in blood. Blood stains, he didn't need it on his clothes. Then he sat down on the floor again. As the first tear rolled down his face, he thought of Loki. And he ran the knife over his side. Loki was dead. Another cut. He's never coming back. Cut. Gone forever. Cut. Clint missed him. Cut. Clint wanted him. Cut. Clint needed him. Cut. He shouldn't be feeling any of this. Cut. He should be happy. Cut. The bastard deserved it, right? Cut. What would everyone think if they knew what you were doing? How would they react to seeing you like this? Cut. You're useless. Cut. The more Clint cut, the more he cried, just letting the pain in his heart get drown by the pain he was feeling on his sides.

When he couldn't cry anymore, he stopped. He got up and looked in the mirror. What Clint saw was a broken man. He barley even recognized himself. Look what he's turned you into and he's not even here, Clint thought to himself. Then he took the knife to the right side of his belly button and carved the word "FREAK" in capital letters. I t was shallow enough that he wouldn't have caused any internal damage, but it was deep enough to scar. Clint wanted the scar. He made it backwards so that when he looked in the mirror, he would see it. It was a personal reminder for him, and him alone, that he was a freak for feeling these things. Then he cleaned everything up and bandaged all the cuts.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks were just as bad. Eventually Clint had to start wearing long sleeved shirts because he ran out of room on his body and just started cutting up his arms. Clint had never understood why people cut themselves. Well not until now anyways. It got rid of the pain. No that was wrong. It replaced the pain in his chest with physical pain. Somehow that was better. At least it got Loki off his mind for a while. Any other time, Loki was all he could think about.

SHEILD hadn't sent him on any missions in a while. It was getting on his nerves. If he had something to do, he wouldn't have as much time to think about Loki. Then Clint wouldn't be so depressed. He wouldn't have as much time to cut himself. So when the day came that the Avengers were called in, he was all too happy. Clint and Natasha were the only two that were late. Everyone else had moved into Tony's Tower, which was now the Avenger's Tower. Clint just couldn't. He wouldn't have as much privacy. He was pretty sure that was Natasha's reason for saying no. Though sometimes she spent a couple of nights there at a time. Checking in on things for SHEILD.

When he got to New York, he couldn't help but shiver. A little over a year ago, he had been here fighting. Clint tried pushing the image of Loki out of his head. It wouldn't do him any good thinking of a Norse God during battle. That's a good way to get killed. No distractions. Everything was chaotic. Fire, screaming, running. Clint went over to where a woman was laying on the ground crying.

"Hey Lady," He said, grabbing her arm, "Get up. Go."

She seemed to understand, and she got up in the same direction as another group of people. Clint couldn't really tell what the problem was. He didn't see an army of aliens. He couldn't see a swarm of doom bots. Basically, everyone was freaking out and Clint couldn't figure out why.

"Guys! What the hell is happening?" He demanded over his ear piece.

"I'll be damned if I know." Tony said. "I just killed a giant rabbit."

Clint Laughed. "You what?"

"It was like fifteen feet tall" Clint laughed more. "It had these sharp fangs. Like a giant were-rabbit from Hell. Anyways, I ended up lasering its head right off. Made an awful mess."

"Glad I'm not clean up crew, then."

"Guys, I'm fighting zombies." Steve said.

"Ha- ha, Capsicle." Tony replied. "Wait are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"I've got to see that." Clint said excitedly. Zombies. Giant bunnies. What next?

Clint ran through the streets when he got his answer. A tidal wave of slime came rolling around the corner. So Clint ran the other way.

"Slime!" He screamed into the ear piece. "Fucking slimey slime!"

"Clint?" He heard Natasha say. "What do you mean slime?"

"He means, there's a wave of slime chasing him." Tony said. Clint saw him fly closer. "Come on up, Arrow. Unless you want to get eaten by the Blob?"

Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have done it, but now Clint practically dove into Iron Man. While he was being flown up onto a building, Clint looked around, examining everything. Now he had a birds eye view. He always saw better from a distance. When Tony placed Clint on a roof, they both noticed the hulk wrestling something that looked like giant octopus. Its legs were wrapping around the Hulk, but the octopus was still losing.

"What the hell is happening?" Clint asked.

"My brother." Thor growled through the earpiece.

Clint was confused. He thought Loki was Thor's only brother. But Loki was dead. Unless he wasn't. A little spark of hope lit up inside Clint. But then he wished it away. Loki was dead, Thor had said so himself.

"Point break," Tony said, sounding as confused as Clint felt. "Want to explain a little further?"

"Loki. I believed him to be dead." Then he added in a disappointed tone, "Apparently I was tricked. Again."

Clint's heart jumped for joy. Loki. Loki was alive. Loki was here. Before he knew what was happening, Clint was running off the roof and jumping to another one. This wasn't his first time roof hoping, and if he didn't fall, then this probably wouldn't be his last time either. His team mate were calling him through the ear piece. He briefly thought about taking it out, but decided against it. Natasha would have his head on a stake if he did that.


	6. Chapter 6

After what seemed like forever, he found Loki. Clint stopped dead in his tracks. Loki was standing on the edge of a roof, watching the chaotic scene unfold before him. At first, Clint thought Loki hadn't noticed him. But the Loki said without turning to face him, "My hawk."

"Loki." Clint didn't know what else to say. Where would he even begin? Should he yell? Should he try to kill Loki? Thor would be mad if Clint killed his brother. Never mind that Clint probably couldn't kill Loki if he tried. That guy was made out of something extremely sturdy. Pompous Asgardian. Clint knew that he couldn't kill Loki. He didn't want to. But if anyone were to ask, he would tell them that he didn't want his head bashed in by Mjolnir.

Loki turned and smiled at him. It was a sad smile. A smile that Clint would do almost anything to wipe off Loki' face. Permanently. Nothing that beautiful should look that sad. "Oh how I've missed you, Darling." Loki stepped closer.

Clint should've panicked. He should've called for help. He should've kicked Loki's ass back to where it had come from. But he didn't. He just walked closer to Loki. When they were an arms length apart, he looked at Loki and said "Thor said you were dead. I thought-" and then he was stopped by a kiss. A passionate kiss. The kind that says let me show you how I feel! But that confused Clint. It was a caring kiss. And that wasn't right. This was Loki. Clint knew he shouldn't be doing thins. Everything inside was screaming at him to stop, but he didn't. It just felt right.

Finally Loki pulled back and looked at Clint. "Well obviously Thor was wrong." Then Loki took on a serious tone. "My Hawk, have you missed me as much as I missed you?"

Clint knew he should say no. It would get rid of Loki. Then he could get over whatever he was feeling. But despite all this going on in his head, he reached out and grabbed Loki's hand. "Even more."

Clint woke up on a bed which was strange as he didn't remember going to sleep. He didn't know where he was. Then the events of yesterday came flooding back into his mind. Loki. He had been talking to Loki one minute, and the next he was waking up in some strange room. A room with no doors or windows. Fuck. There was a bed, a table, a couple of chairs, and a closet. Clint got up and walked around, looking for an escape. There had to be a way out, right? Someone didn't just build this around him. Or at least he hoped they didn't.

Then he was startled as a figure just stepped out of thin air. Loki. He was just there. Then he saw the look on Clint's face and let out a chuckle. "You're awake." He stated. Yeah, no fucking shit, Sherlock. Suddenly Clint was angry.

"Where the hell am I?" He stepped forward, trying to intimidate the man in front of him. Good luck, he could break me in half without even breaking a sweat, Clint thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki didn't seem phased by Clint's anger. He had obviously expected Clint to be angry. He just looked at Clint and said, "Home."

"Excuse me?" Clint asked. This motherfucker did _not_ just call this place home. This windowless, doorless room. No escape. No, it wasn't home. It was more like a dungeon.

"Home." Loki repeated. "Do you not know the meaning?"

Clint was quickly losing his temper. The idea of being stuck here forever was making him panic a little. "No I heard you the first time. This isn't home. In fact, I have a home. An apartment back in New York. I want to go there now." Clint realized he sounded like a child, but he didn't really care. There was no way he was staying here with this psycho. Even if it was a sexy psycho. One that was currently looking at him like Clint was a meal.

"Shh shh shh, my little Hawk," Loki said, walking close. His cupped Clints face in his hands. Clint relaxed into the touch. This is what he's been dreaming about for the past year. He wanted this. He needed Loki. "I will take care of you. I will protect you."

Loki leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and sweet, unlike the others. All of Clint's worries melted away. Just for now, he told himself. After, he would demand Loki take him back. That empty space in his heart was filled again.

Loki's hands traveled down Clint's chest and settled on his hips, pulling him close. Clint could already feel his cock stirring to life. Then the kiss deepened and Clint wasn't sure if more blood rushed up to his head, or down in his pants. Loki was like a drug. A very, very bad drug. A drug that had clawed its way under Clint's skin and decided to stay there permanently.

Suddenly Clint was falling back on the bed. He didn't even remember crossing the room. Loki was on top of him, slowly grinding their hips together. Clint was convinced that this was heaven. Locked away like some damsel in distress with a Norse God on top of you. Then Loki's hand was at the top of his pants, slowly going up his shirt. Clint froze when Loki did. He couldn't figure out why he would stop doing anything that felt that good. Then Clint felt Loki tracing over the F on his stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Clint felt sick as Loki's fingers traveled over the remaining letters. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see whatever emotion was in Loki's eyes.

Clint felt the hand get pulled out of his shirt. Then Loki rolled off him and sat on the bed next to him. "Take off your shirt." Loki said in a blank tone. That scared Clint. He would have preferred if Loki sounded mad or sad. But no emotion made Clint want to never open his eyes and face the man next to him. Clint sat up and slowly took off his long sleeve shirt, still keeping his eyes shut. He heard the other mans gasp. Then fingers were tracing the scars at his hips. Suddenly Loki said "Your pants. Take them off too."

"Loki," Clint started to say but was cut off with, "I said take them off."

"Now Loki sounded mad." Clint unbuttoned his pants and slowly peeled them off. Then he took off his boxers, too. He figured Loki would tell him to anyways, so he might as well pretend he had some control over the situation. Despite the embarrassment of being completely naked in front of someone who was probably staring at his body with disgust, Clint was still half hard.

He almost jumped when he felt a pair of soft lips place a tender kiss on one of his scars. Only then did Clint open his eyes. Loki was placing kiss after kiss on each and every mark. Clint started to cry. Not out of pain. He had never felt this loved before. In this moment he felt like the single most important thing to Loki. By the time Loki was done, Clint was leaking pre-cum. Loki's feather light kisses were driving his body crazy. It was a wonderful sensation, but Clint needed more.

Loki looked up at Clint's face, just noticing the tears. His face automatically shifted to one of concern. "Darling, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Clint choked back a laugh and told him, "No. It feels so good. I feel so…important."

Clint felt Loki lick off the dripping pre-cum. Clint moaned wantonly. Then Loki swallowed Clint's length. Clint changed his mind. _This _was heaven. Watching a head of long black hair as it bobs up and down on your dick. He was getting close fast. He tried pulling Loki off, but it only made him suck harder. Clint groaned out, cum spewing down Loki's throat, which was happily swallowed.

Then Loki's slender pale hand was running down his body, wrapping around his cock. Clint couldn't believe Loki was jacking himself off in front of him. The sight was making Clint hard again. It surprised Clint a little, since he knew he wasn't a spring chicken anymore. Usually these things took a little more time.

"Loki" Clint pleaded, though for what, he wasn't exactly sure.

"What do you want, Darling?" Loki asked, still stroking himself slowly.

"Fuck me." Clint told him, reaching up and pulling Loki down on top of himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Whatever Clint had been expecting, it wasn't this. Loki wasn't _fucking_ Clint, he was _making love _to him. And it was beautiful. Clint figured Loki could've done that little spell or whatever it was that he used to prep himself last time, but he didn't. Clint wasn't sure where the lube came from, but he was thankful for it. It was his first time and he knew it was going to hurt. But Loki did it slowly and gently. It burned and felt super uncomfortable, especially when Loki started scissoring him. But it was worth it when Loki brushed up against Clint's prostate. Clint arched his back and moaned. Loki just gave him a devilish grin and did it again. Pretty soon Clint was thrusting back onto Clint's fingers, wanting more. If Loki didn't hurry up, Clint was sure he would explode.

Clint hated when Loki's fingers left him. He didn't want it to end, but he also wanted more. Then Loki was kneeling between his legs, lining himself up. Clint wrapped his legs around Loki's slender waist and pulled him closer. When he finally started pushing in, Clint almost told him to stop. But he didn't. He knew that sooner or later the pain would go away and then it would feel good. So he just grabbed onto the closest thing, which happened to be Loki's shoulder, and squeezed. It would've left a bruise if Loki was a human.

When Loki was finally buried all the way in, he leaned down and placed his forehead on Clint's, panting lightly. "Move." Clint told him, because he just wanted the pain to go away. He felt really full. So Loki pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in again. Clint groaned and squeezed Loki's shoulder a little bit harder. It was a strange feeling and still hurt. But at least now he was feeling pleasure along side the pain.

Loki kept thrusting in and out, slowly. He didn't speed up any even after Clint had told him to. It was just too slow, Clint loved it but he needed more. He dragged his fingernails down Loki's back, hoping it would make the man speed up. He wasn't disappointed. Loki was thrusting faster now. He angled his thrusts, looking for that spot that would make Clint see stars. When he found it, he started thrusting even faster. Clint's hands fisted in the sheets. Both men were sweating and breathing heavily. When Loki's thrusts lost the rhythm, Clint knew he was close. Lips latched onto his neck and started sucking. It was too much and soon Clint was cumming hard, Loki following quick after.


	10. Chapter 10

In the end, Clint had no say in the matter. Loki wouldn't let him leave. He had fought tooth and nail to get out of this room, but it was no use. It was magic. After a while, Clint lost track of time. He knew that every so often, Loki would bring him an apple. It wasn't just a regular apple, it was one that would keep Clint alive forever. If Clint refused to eat it, it would be cut into slices and hid in his food. When he had finally caught on to what Loki was doing, he stopped eating. But that only got him force fed.

Clint hated Loki for doing this to him. He ranged through every emotion possible. He was angry with Loki for locking him away. He was angry with himself for not being able to escape. He was disgusted with himself because somewhere deep down inside, he was enjoying every second of his imprisonment.

He had lost everything. Most of all he missed Natasha. Every day he wondered how she was doing without him. How they were all doing without him. Because for them, Clint just disappeared off the face of the planet. Which is not far off from the truth. Loki eventually revealed that they weren't on Midgard anymore. And the worst part was not knowing what had happened to his friends.

Then one day, Clint just accepted it all. He realized that this was home now. Here in an inescapable room with Loki. And he was ok with it. Because Loki would protect him. Keep him safe. Loki would love Clint. He would worship his body everyday. And Clint had never felt so loved in his life. And in return, he did the same for Loki. What they had may not be perfect, but in the end having each other was all that mattered. Loki loved Clint. Clint loved Loki. He needed Loki. Clint's whole world revolved around his Norse God.

He wasn't sure when he stopped being Clint and started being "darling". But it happened. Darling did anything and everything Loki asked without question or hesitation, where as Clint would fight and argue with everything Loki said because he hated him for what he did.

Then one day, Clint looked in the reflective surface of Loki's helmet, which he kept hanging on the wall for show. That's when he realized there had never been a mirror in this room. He looked at himself, expecting to see someone completely different staring back. Someone broken. But everything was the same, in fact, Clint thought he looked happier than he had been before. The only thing different were his eyes. He had seen it in Dr. Selvig's eyes. It was the colour of Loki's possession. Then Clint knew that was the reason he had stopped putting up a fight. It was the reason he had finally let go. Loki had forced it on him.

Loki noticed him staring at the strange colour in his eyes. Clint felt him approach. Leaning down, he whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry, Darling. I just couldn't bare to see you hate me anymore. Not when I love you more than anything in all of the nine realms."

Clint turned around and stared deep into Loki's brilliant green eyes and told him, "It's ok. You can get rid of it now. I'm finally home." Then he dove in for a passionate kiss. And Clint knew it was the truth. Everyone he had know before was long dead. Everything he had left behind was gone. But, it was ok because now he had Loki, and Loki had him.

And maybe they both just needed a little love.

* * *

**AUTHORS** **NOTE:** _Hey guys. So I hoped you enjoyed my story. As you can tell, I got a little bored with writing it, so I decided to end it. And this is the only way I could think of doing it in one chapter. But if you read "Love me", thankyou. Please review it. Dont sugar coat anything...I'm new here, and i want to improve my writing. Thanks! Bye._

**DISCLAIMER:** _I own nothing in Marvel. If i did, the Avengers would be a tv show... and everyone would be gay. And there would be alot of sex scences...Or maybe i could just make it into a porno?_


End file.
